


Badly before

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-01 00:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Phillip reminds Kathryn he has faith in her
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Badly before

"Even if you don't become the new chief of staff I will still be here for you"Phillip says to her

"I've never wanted something so badly before in my entire life"Kathryn laughed dryly 

"No matter what I've got you"Phillip tells her 

"Nice knowing you will stand by my side"Kathryn grins 

"Don't doubt me"Phillip replied


End file.
